Blue Exorcist
by fandomitis
Summary: Story is better than summary. Written by two people, partnership writing. Each chapter from a different characters point of view. 8main characters, 8chapters in a verse. Please review, we are new to writing and need all the feedback we can get!
1. Jamie

Prequel #1 Jamies Story

It was a hot and sweaty afternoon. Quiet, peaceful, in the middle of the desertous plateau. The Walsh family were out on a mission..An exorcist mission! They had been asked by the Vatican to exorcise a particularly troublesome demon, a high class rot demon, that had been terrorizing the streets of North Melbourne for weeks. It had been exploding sewers and had possesed the rotting carcus of a girellaphippo. Yvonne and Michael stood together, theri speciality was exorcism involving kin of rot, Astaroth. Yvonne, an Aria put her hands together and closed her eyes, she chanted the holy words at the top of her slightly asthmatic lungs and shouted "The lord thy god has spoken, and on this day there shall be.." Michael looked at her in exasperation, he sighed, he knew she was speaking in the tongue of all four gospels, combining chapters from Matthew, Mark, Luke and John. He drew his sword and charged. As Michael swung down on the Girellaphippo he noticed the gleam in the corner of his vision. He turned at the last moment and saw a young boy running toward his mother. The boy tripped and hit his nose on the pavement bruising it and increasing its already abnormal size by a magnificent amount. Michael gaped as he realised the young boy, was his young boy. 'Jamie!' He shouted 'Get out of here!'. He lost his concentration and fell onto the demon. The Girellaphippo swung its tusks high into the air propelling Michael in the opposite direction of his weeping young boy. Yvonne heard his cry and jolted, she faltred in her recitement and ran toward Jamie. The Girellaphippo turned and focused its senses on sniffing out the two people. Although blinded, the Girellaphippo had a great sense of direction and smell. It turned toward Yvonne and charged. She doused Jamie with a holy water hand grenade and sprinted of with the young boy in her arms. She was being tripped up by Jamies kicking and screaming "We need to go back for Daddy!" Yvonne knew it was useless as the demon had all most certainly impaled her husband and left him for dead. There was no hope for her husband but to comfort her son she replied, "Its alright honey, your father and I will be safe" She then sprinted for a small shed sourounded by symbols and talismans in the middle of the vast desert land they were on. She pulled out a comlex key that seemed to keep changing shape and shoved it into the small lock on the shed door. Yvonne struggled to get in properly, but when she did, the door glowed a light green. She opened it and shoved Jamie inside. Yvonne pulled out the key and threw it after Jamie, she tried to shut the door with a look of sadnes and yearning on her face. Then turned to face the magnificent beast that was in front of her face. It snorted showering her with tiny spores of moss as the door slammed in her childs face. She prayed to God one last time for hope "My lord, Help my son"

It had been 10 years since the incident and Jamie had moved on. He still wondered and wished that prehaps his parents had prehaps somehow, mircaculusly survived but he knew that it was practically inposible. Girellaphippos are one of the stronger demons and incredibly agressive and strong. When he was younger his dreams had been haunted by Girellapippos and he would often wake screaming with damp sheets. However it was on days like this, his first day of exorcist school and boarding school that he was glad to have exorcist parents. He was taken in by his uncle in the early years of his life. His uncle, also being an exorcist, a dragoon to be precise had guided Jamie in his early training and given him experience with the lowest level demons. Jamie all ready knew a lot about demons and he hoped he might have a bit of an advantage when it came to classes. However when he walked into his first class he realised he didn't have a bit of an advantage but a lot. He laughed to himself a he looked around... two people at the front. A girl with short straight reddish black hair and glasses and a guy, most probably Indian or Sri Lankan, judging by his skin. They were laughing as if this whole thing was a joke. They obviously knew each other well. Behind them and a far bit back were two girls. One with dirty blonde hair and glasses, she looked straight down at her work book glancing up every so second to look at her friend, an asian girl with average length black hair that would not stop talking, she had a familair already. A young greenman, if he had identified it corectly. This troubled Jamie, what if these guys, like the idiots at the front are experience and he was behind. At the total back was a beatiful striking girl that Jamie thought looked good straight away. She was average looking by the naked eye, but Jamies eye wasnt naked, it was coated in tears. She was attractive in Jamies perspective, with long sleek black hair and features resembling that of a mouse. Big brown eyes hidden behind quite large glasses. Jamie turned to the front and saw the Sri Lankan bloke doing some sort of stupid dance or joke, the girl was laughing. She responded with her own rediculous face. He hated idiots like that, ones that didnt take class seriously. Jamie finally took a seat at the back corner next to a fairly large boy with messy brown hair. He looked up and smiled looking a bit surprised, he seemed nice. Jamie sat down and looked around. The classroom was messy, books everywhere, smashed glass, everything. He wiped his hand on his desk and a cloud of dust floated into the air. Jamie chatted to the large guy for a while, his name was Likey or something, not of Jamies interest, but he likes to be social. It didn't seem like he knew much about demons all ready so there wasnt anything to learn from him. The door slammed open and unusually dressed clown like person walked- no pranced in. He announced himself in an old fashioned way, at least a century behind modern times. "Hello first years of True Cross Academy Victoria!" The man jumped on the last syllable and clapped his hands. 'You are the first class ever for this school! I suppose you could describe this class as rats in a experement!' He winks overdramatically and whisks of his hat spreadings his hands widely in a gesture of applause. The man waits a bit than puts his hand on his hips and pouts. "Well then, very rude I must say! Its alright, you are only pages." He looks around again with his hands spread and gets no reaction "I expect, an applause?" The class perks and begin slowly slapping their hands together. "Now! Now! I must say. That is not clapping. Ugh! I must teach you how to clap. First of the theory, then the practical" Just at that moment the door is slammed open and a tall girl with blonde hair pulling it's self out of a rushed ponytail runs in panting "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I'm late! What room is this?" she asks the man as she sits down at the back next the that pretty girl Jamie noticed before and the man introduc es himself "Egh-Hum! I am Sir Mephisto Pheles, leader of the; Japanes, Victorian, Swedish and Brazilian branches of True Cross Academy, I am a Senior Upper Class exorcist and will be teaching you the art of clapping!" "Sir Pheles!" an man with a deep voice and shaded sunglasses walked into the room and introduced himself. " Im sorry im late, my name is Onyx Rockfell and I will teach you guys how to Tame Demons, you may refer to me as Onyx, no need for professional Mr. Rockfell" Jamie looked up and saw a small indent in the worn out ceiling, there was a loud screech before the roof collapsed in on them.

End Chapter 1


	2. Coreen's Story

Prequel #2 Coreen's Story

Coreen was a fairly normal girl, she went to school, came home, went to sleep and went to school again. She was always trying her hardest, it was her ambition to be accepeted into a prestigious academy or university. Melbourne University perhaps, or maybe even Victoria Proud. She loved music and hoped that one day her career might allow her to sing, compose or play music. Music was her life, it was music that got her through the tough times. Whenever she strugled with studies and sometimes, unfortunately, bullying, she would play music. It was calming and soothing and she ab-so-lutely loved it! She didn't even think about other worlds and demons until one day she was sitting outside listening to 'I See Fire' when she felt a small pinch in the small of her back. A small greenman had fallen from the tall tree she was lazing under. She had never seen anything like it but she was a kind person so she turned and cupped it in her hands "Oh, what a poor little thing you are," Coreen rushed inside the house and examined the small being. She knew it wasn't normal, but that was no excuse. Coreen had to help it. The small creature was green and covered with tiny franjapanies that seemed to be growing out of it's body. It opened its tiny eyes and meeped. Immedently Coreen's heart melted. It was just so cute! It seemed like it was all right and stood up on the palm of her hand. It felt soft and kind, silky like petals, it meeped again. She stroked its head with the tip of her finger and it smiled. 'You are seriously the cutest thing I have ever seen!' she grinned back. It grabbed a strand of her long black hair and hung onto the braid hanging over her shoulder. 'If you want to stay with me you sure are welcome!" The small greenman squelaed "Meep" the greenman had been saying that continuosly in its cute, high pitched, adorable voice. Coreen laughed, "Can I call you Meep?" The greenman swung with the braid and jumped onto Coreens head sqeuaking "Meep!Meep!Meep!" Coreen laughed again and held it in her hands,it was as light as you could imagine. Coreen would always be with Meep, wherever she was. It was the best thing she could have imagined. Coreen and Meep did everything together, they even harmonised their singing, Meep would go falsetto whilst Coreen would play a long on the piano, guitar or violin. Coreen always loved to go to places with Meep but her single favourite spot in the whole world was sitting under the tree in the park where Coreen first met Meep. One day, Coreen took Meep back to the exact spot where he fell onto her back and told him the story of how she met him. Coreen looked up at the tree and sighed, feeling bad. Although Coreen loved Meep, she couldnt help but think of the family that Meep was taken from. Coreen slowly inched her way up the angled tree, it was titled at 45* and was easy to climb. Coreen got to the top of the tree and nesteled into the shrub, she sang a soft melody and Meep joined in. Meeps voice was unforgettable, high and soft but absolutely divine. IN fact the voice was so good that it was known to attract other animals. Birds fluttered into the trees to listen and a group of squirrels that were fighting settled down to listen to Coreen and Meep harmonise. Soon, all of the animals in the large forest were surrounded around the two, listening to the song, "Come along with me, to a place under a tree, we can nestle in the branches and sing as we please. Come along with me, with the butterflies and bees, we can listen to each other and harmonise our keys" The animals listened intently for the next verse but it didnt come, instead there was a screech. A large beatiful bird, with a magnificent wingspan swooped down. Coreen watched in awe as the beatiful beast flew around then suddenly shot straight at her. It took Coreen a bit to realise that the bird was headed for her, but when she did she stumbled and fell from the tree leaving Meep behind. Coreen shouted for Meep to jump but it was too late, the large bird picked up Meep by the collar and took of at an amazing speed. Coreen jolted and ran after it but she knew it was useless, the bird was almost a metre away, before it was shot out of the sky. Coreen yelped and sprinted toward the bird but was blocked by a man in a black suit with a small Cross on it labelled " True Cross Academy, Victoria" Underneath the logo was a badge, it read "Onyx Rockfell, Middle First Class Exorcist, Demon Tamer, Dragoon" Coreen pounded on the mans chest but he held her back "Im sorry ma'am but this is an exorcist mission only, you must be an exwire?" "A what?" Coreen asked, the man began to talk but Coreen didnt care she pushed past him and ran toward the bird. Meep was okay, out of breath, probably winded, but the bird was shot through its bust and was bleeding out a bright green liquid. Coreen caressed its wing and realised it must have been Meeps mother. Coreen shed a tear and lifted its almost limp head "Ill take care of Meep," she whispered, then slowly, softly, sung her song "Come along with me..." As coreen finished the last verse she lay down the birds limp head and stood, taking Meep away. Coreen was just out of the forest when she collapsed on her broken knee, it snapped on her fall from the tree but she forced herself to run, for Meep. Coreen wailed in pain but slowly stood up. She collapsed again. It was at that moment when a woman about 35 years old came running our of her house. She was wearing a badge too, "True Cross Academy, India" under the badge it read "Lorraine Hendricks, Lower First Class Exorcist, Advanced Healer and Doctor" The lady helped Coreen into her house and lay her down on a breakfast bench. The house was quiet, not big, in fact, it was more of a cottage. The lady pulled out a large box with a large red cross on it. Coreen tried for a laugh but failed and spluttered some blood. She was laughing because the red cross had been turned into the True Cross Academy symbol with crayons. The lady must have a child. Coreen lay her head back and closed her eyes to cover up her tears, she was going in and out of a panic attack as she remembered Meeps mother. Coreen jolted upright and the syringe in Lorraines hand pierced her forearm. She screamed but then remembered why she jolted. She had left Meep behind! Coreen panted and struggled to get up but Lorraine put a hand on her shoulder "It will be alright, your familair is safe" "Familiar?" Coreen wailed "What the fluffin hell is a familair?" Lorraine sighed, Coreen wasn't a member of True Cross let alone another minor exorcist organisation, just a normal girl who had found a low level, happy demon. Lorraine, sat up coreen and put a round of healing tape on her knee, she told Coreen to be light on it, then her walked her to the door. Coreen looked back and saw a boy, a bit taller than her poke his head out from behind Lorraine, he smiled then turned and went back to the TV. Coreen thanked Lorraine again and promised to come back soon with cookies or some of payment, Lorraine smiled and said "Oh, theres no need, its quite alright," She smiled and finished "I think you'll find it hard to find your way back here anyway" The next day Coreen set up a basket full of cookies, brownies and a couple of fivers. She followed the trail she made by digging up grass, but when she got to the place where the cottage was, there was only an expanse of rye grass and parched earth. Coreen sighed and realised that True Cross Academy must be more than meets the eye.

The first day of exorcist school was nerveracking and she had about a thousand butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Coreen had arived early and when she opened the classroom door there was only one person sitting at a desk. The girl was reading quietly so Coreen was cautious about interupting her but she did want to make at least one friend and what better time to start then now? She walked up to the desk 'Is - Is it okay if I sit here?' The girl looked up and smiled shyly. 'Um, yeah sure!' Coreen sat down and looked at the cover of the book. 'Harry Potter? I haven't read it but I quite liked the movies' The girls eyes brightened. 'The books are way better! You should read them! Who is your favourite character?' 'Oh, um' Coreen stutered, suprised by the girls sudden livelyness. 'Oh. Sorry' The girl looked down 'I just really like Harry Potter.' 'It's okay!' Coreen replied 'What's your name?' 'I'm Nicole.' 'I'm Coreen. Nice to meet you!' It was at that point a girl and two boys walked in. The girl and one of the boys were laughing and talking but the other boy seemed to be a bit spaced out. The girl and the boy sat at the front but the other boy walked to the back and flopped into a chair. None of the other kids had demons with them and Coreen suddenly felt self-concious, what if she was the only one who had a demon? She didn't want to be that drastically diffrent from everyone. But everyone looked pretty friendly, the guy at the back was hard to read, so she didnt worry much. Nicole was back to reading her book so Coreen started awkwardly walking around the classroom, she hoped the teacher would arrive soon she wanted to start as soon as possible! Another girl walked in and almost straight away, Coreen thought that she was a teacher but she walked to a seat near the back. Coreen sighed, a student, but the girl looked pretty interesting. She had her jumper sleeves rolled up to her elbows and Coreen could see quite a large scar on her arm. The girl glanced up and seeing Coreen, she starts pulls her sleeves down to her thumbs. Coreen walked back to her seat and sat down next to Nicole "Hows the book?" She asked "Hmm? Oh! Well, its Harry Potter, doesn't it explain itself?" Nicole stifled a laugh but couldnt hold it in. She burst out laughing and nearly fell off her chair. Coreen didnt want to seem wierd so she laughed as loudly as she could. Coreens laugh was horrid, loud as an elephant and as high as a screech. Coreen kept laughing for a while before realising everyone was staring, even Nicole. Coreen stopped, looked around and saw the big guy at the back drop a glass cup and say "You're as bad as that" He gave her a smug look and went back to sketching a great piece of art that seemed to be leaves. Coreen looked down in distress and sighed. She hated rubbing people the wrong way, especially as a first impression. Coreen started thinking about all the other bad impressions and emimies she had made. When she looked up again she didn't realise how long she had been spaced out, she had totally missed a long speech by some clown guy, it must have been good for she vaguely remembered clapping. Coreen turned to Meep and saw he wasnt there. She looked up and saw giant tree roots shoot from Meeps body. She then realised Meep was trying to keep the crumbling roof up, a tall boy at the back stodd up and shouted right before the roof collapsed in.

End Chapter 2


	3. Theresia's Story

Prequel #3 Theresias Story

Theresia's family lived in a pretty ordinary house and lived a fairly ordinary life. She did well at school and her future seemed bright. Bright in the way that she would get a good job and not do anything particularly world changing but be content with her existince. Theresia wasn't sure that that was the kind of life she wanted but there aren't many options when the world is as boring as the one she lived in. She didn't have many friends and this worried her parents, they would constantly bug her about getting to know people or 'At least try talking to them' But Theresia was socially awkward. She wouldnt buy lunch at the canteen because she was afraid of the people there. Not that they intimidated her, no, Theresia was the intimidating one. She was hostile and considered homicidal. Her artwork would be vulgar and gory but she meant it in a good way. Theresia had those thoughts of throat slitting, but not in reality, in her imagination, a world with no consequences, where she could take vengeance for the things that people had done to her. Theresia seemed like a nice girl, she was fairly average but had a dangerously evil dark side. She was fascinated by demonic powers and pulled toward newscasts where suspicious unkown things had happened. Theresia loved ghost and other paranormal stories, the shiver you get and glances over your shoulder to make sure nothing was behind you. People just didn't seem that interesting and there wasn't anyone who was interested in the same things she was. Noone at school wants to talk about anime or read the few short stories she had written. Sure, they were morbid but the plot was good. Or so she hoped, nobody had read them. But it was okay. Theresia could deal with being alone. The thing that made it much easier for her to do that was the fact that her parents were killed early in her life. When Theresia was in grade 3 she came home from school after punching a girl in the face multiple times. Theresia didnt want to, but her imagination mixed with reality and she couldnt tell the difference. Theresia got home and had a full apology ready for her parents. She walked in and set her bag down in the cluttered mess that had appeared in the living room. She walked toward her parents room and knocked on the door. There was no reply, but as Theresia knocked again, the door fell off its hinges and onto the ground. Theresia, now mildly scared cautiosly tip toed into the room. She looked around and heard a wail. She turned and saw nothing. She heard the wail again and now looked up. Her mother was suspened from the roof from what apeared to be... nothing. This seem liked an episode from one her favourite shows, Supernatural. Theresia gaped and jumped onto the bed to try and pull her down. "Its no use" A horrid voice drawled. Theresia turned to see the mashed face of the girl she beat up at school, the girl had a, a- a tail !? She snarled and showed of her fangs. Theresia nearly started at her before her mother uttered "T, its no use, run, run for me, run for your father" Theresia stifled a tear then turned to the demon at her face. "You dont scare me, bitch" Theresia grabed a lamp and whacked the girl in the face. With a loud smash the demon stumbled backwards and fell onto the collapsed door. Theresia ran toward her mother but saw closed eyes and a gaping mouth, not only was her mother was dead but lying next to her on the floor was the body of her father. Theresia ran, fulfilling the dying wishes of her dead parents. *** Theresia was a tough girl. She was forced onto the streets and she made it, well most of the time. There were times when Theresia wanted to give up, just die, but she remembered her mother and father and would force herself forward. Theresia was on the street for something of her own fault. When her parents were killed she ran, she didnt know where but she did. Sooner or later she was found by the orphanage, they took her in and she was remotely happy there for about a week, that was until, she saw the "Warden" as they called her. The Warden was a mean lady, she was tall, but slouched, she had a mild american accent and talked in Old English from time to time. The Warden always wore a large tracksuit that seemed to bulge out at the waist, everyone would laugh and call her the Big Butt. The Warden had made her way down to the girls domitories for a reason, the reason, was Theresia. "Now, Theresia is it?,"She snarled, "Ye - Yes ma'am" Theresia didnt mean to stutter but for some reason, The Warden scared her. Just a little a bit, but she did. Theresia realised that she was coming across as a nancy and stood straight, chest up shoulders back, fists by her side. She cleared and throat and spoke "Miss Theresia McGrath, girls domitories, room 107, bed 894" The Warden looked at her in surprise. Since she was old fashioned, The Warden liked having people be official, so when Theresia introduced herself that way, she liked it. "Hmm, this girls got spunk. Come with me, we. Ah, we need to- to talk. Yeah, we need to talk" The Warden snarled and protruded her long, flickering tongue. Theresia flinched and then straightened up again putting on a fierce, straight face. Theresia followed The Warden to her office and sat in the chair across from her. "Hmm, so," The Warden pulled out a file from a rusty drawer. Her office was cluttered with sheets of paper in yellow folders, some on the floor, others on top of crumbling filing cabinets. Whether or not these papers were once in those cabinets, never crossed Theresias mind, what did however was the large gash cutting across wall near the window. Theresia eyed it and picked out the smallest details. The gash was obviously scratched into the wall, three marks, one fairly large, and two smaller ones on either side, as if made by an animal with claws. The marks were steaming with a fairly smoggy black smoke. They must have been made a while ago. What Theresia didnt understand was how the marks could be steaming if they were scratched or clawed in. She was awoken from her daydream by the screeching of The Wardens horrid voice. "Hmm, parents killed, by dem-" The Warden looked up then back down again "Unexplained death, Relatives... tsk tsk tsk. One family living in Indonesia and another in Northern Territory. Hmm, now miss... McGrath. Where would you like to go? Indonesia, or the Northern Territory. Theresia stared blankly at her as she processed what she was saying, her drawling relatives? Heck no !? Theresia wanted to stay right here, even if it meant in the so called "Bogany" Sunbury. Theresia glanced over to the claw marks in the wall and realized that the small black puffs of smoke were turning into large bugs with tiny tails. Theresia twitched at the sight but calmed herself "Theres a scratch in your wall" She gestured toward the indent and smiled slyly. The Warden snarled "I'm fully aware of that thank you" Theresia clenched her teeth and continued "How?" The Warden almost growled but took a deep breath "My cat, got...angry, you could say" The Warden howled at her unexplained joke. Theresia looked up at her "I don't get it" The Warden guffawed "Oh, you will soon my darling." Theresia glanced toward the mark in the wall which was obviously made by an animal much larger than a cat. Definitely not a house cat, maybe a lion or tiger, but where the hell The Warden would get one of those, Theresia didn't know. Slowly as Theresia looked back at The Warden, she started to understand the joke, The Warden was the cat. A tail flicked out from behind her and her mouth stretched to house the massive pointed teeth behind her lips. Her eyes narrowed and turned to vertical pupils, The Warden, had turned to a man-sized feline. Her mouth twisted and turned into a peculiar grin as The Warden stared at Theresia hungrily, 'You know I'm used to children running in fear' she grinned as Theresia stayed seated gazing intently at the woman turned cat. Theresia stood calmly and walked around the desk, she sighed, "I've defeated many of your kind" She whispered bravely. "Oh-ho-ho, well trust me, I'm smarter than the average cat!" The Warden howled at her second bad joke that day and slashed down Theresia's forearm. Blood splattered onto the floor and hissed as it hit the now ice cold floor. Theresia yelped and jumped backward, picking up a pen of The Wardens desk. "Why are you doing this to me?" Theresia questioned "Because," The Warden sighed "You destroyed me when I was a minor form so I possessed a stronger human and now I'm back, from outer space!" The Warden laughed again at her bad pun, Theresia didnt get it but The Warden was kin of Mephistopheles, king of space and time, she was referencing an old song. Theresia charged with the pen in hand and ducked a heavy formed slash, She grabbed the demons arm and twisted it around to its back. Theresia had the demon in a position to break its arm "Ive got you now, bitch!" The Demon laughed "Haha! Even if you break my forms arm, I will still use it, all you're doing is harming an innocent human being., or as I and the other demons like to say, a meat-suit." Theresia pushed the arm further up the demons backas a threat but the feline sighed and purred. Theresia pushed the demon forward and pulled her leg upward, tripping her and sending her to the floor. She pushed her foot down on the demons chest and warned her "Leave! Me! ALONE!" Theresia smashed her foot down into the Demons face, clicked open the pen and threw it, deadshot into its eye. Theresia slowly lifted her foot, smashed her heel down once again onto its nose and rose. She turned to face the door and slowly walked out, to a world where she would be, forever alone, fighting demons to survive.

Theresia had surived long enough, long enough to be found by an Exorcist by the name of Ian Macdonald. He had been buying suplies when he saw her out on the streets trying to bandage her torn arm. He recognised the temptaint straight away and took her to an exorcist hospital where she was given a quick recovery, she was in a small room, not much of a hospital place, obviously used only for 5 minute jobs, which was good. It meant that she would be getting out of this grottily disgusting place soon. Theresia chatted to the man for a while, she didnt want to tell him how she got her temptaint but he knew how, a demon attack of course. Ian turned out to not only be an Upper Second Class Exorcist but also a professor of Physics and Enginering. He had not only taught Physics and Engineering but studied and researched it, he was a practising physicist and for a short period of time, a teacher of Demonology. Ian was a man of many talents and Theresia looked up to him. He was the type of man she wanted to be. Ian helped Theresia up and out of the waiting room. He talked to her for a bit and was amazed at how many demons she had taken down, although only low class, like coal tars and newly born kin of rot it was impressive. He offered her an honourary position and boarding room at the new branch of True Cross Academy opening in Victoria, Sunbury that his own daughter and a friend of hers were starting at. Theresia accepted the prestigous opportunity and packed her measly excuse for a bag to get ready for it the next week. Ian told her to look out for two kids named Michael and Kurdsley or something, but she didnt care, she was just excited to get a position at a demonic school of exorcism. Theresia set-up camp in front a small forest. She vaguely remembered a girl and a small greenman stumbling around, a large bird being shot and a clown. Theresia remembered an Arabian or Indian woman take in the other girl. She also remembered the clown man making a cottage dissapear and talking to the Arabian woman and her son. He said "Im sorry for your loss, your husband and older child are in a better place now" She remembered a dog dressed like the clown man and not much after that. Theresia kept track of time and scratched days into a tree in the forest. When the time finally came, she packed her possessions once more and headed of for True Cross Central, a small district-like town on the edges of Sunbury. Theresia was trying to remember as much of the clown man as she could when he walked into the room. She gaped and realised that a really chatty girl was sitting next to her, she had obviously arrived late and had blonde hair and was sizeably tall. She was skethcing a symbol on her forearm that resembled a circle inside of a triangle with a line down the middle. Theresia looked at her "You shouldnt take your forearm for granted you know...Is that a demon repelling symbol? What is it for?" The girl looked at Theresia "Umm, demon? Oh, you must be joking. Its the Deathly Hallows, Invisibility cloak" The girl gestured with a childish wave to the triangle, "Ressurection Stone," The girl, once again gestured childishly to this time the circle "and finally, probably the worst but best at the same time, the Elder Wand" She pointed at the line down the middle. Theresia blinked wiht a confuzzled face "Are those used for exorcisms?" The girl laughed again "Exorcisms...Demons...Haha! You're so funny" Theresia looked up and saw that a few people were looking at the scar on her forearm, she pulled her thumbs up to her sleeves in the hostile way she always does and went back to reading her manga novel. She didnt pay much attention, since it was only an introduction class but she did realise at he last moment that roof was creaking she looked to her right and saw the dopey girl jumping up and down in her seat, obviously npt helping the situation. Theresia backhanded her in the face and threw herself ove rher body as the roof finally collapsed.

END CHAPTER 3


End file.
